generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Patient Zero
Sleep inducement (formerly) Acid generation (formerly) Regeneration (formerly) |gender = Male |hair color = Brown (pre-EVO) |eye color = Brown (pre-EVO) |allies= Rex Salazar |species = Human}} "Patient Zero" was an EVO that nearly put all of humanity into a permanent sedative state until the unlikely team up of Rex and White Knight put it to an end.1.18, "Plague" History Originally a young man at a hospital, this EVO was quarantined after it started to change. The man's nanites interacted with a virus and in essence, created two distinct EVOs sharing the same body. One was the humanoid EVO with a sickly complexion, with a tentacle arm and a misshapen skull, the other being the microscopic virus EVO inside him. Panicked, the hospital staff managed to sedate the man heavily and quarantine him; however, his terrified state proved to somehow anger the virus EVO. Seeing humans as a threat, it began to infect humans and caused them to fall into a coma-like sleep. Within a short time frame all of the city, and shortly after the world, was asleep save for EVOs, who were immune to the virus. Rex along with Dr. Holiday, who was keeping herself awake with electric shocks, faced the grueling task of stopping accidents, dealing with EVOs who would take advantage of the situation and hunting for Patient Zero. When Holiday finally passed out, Rex was forced to work with White Knight to find and stop Patient Zero. The two eventually tracked the EVO to a hospital where it had cocooned the wall with virus tendrils, therefore spreading the virus as a defense. Noting their approach, the creature raised a pair of "ears" causing Rex to think the EVO was still transforming. Rex tried to cure him but the virus kept shielding its host, so Rex was unable to deactivate the man's nanites. Deciding to take his usual approach, White Knight was prepared to kill the man but Rex quickly realized that they needed the man to command the virus to shut down. He and Rex entered a brawl, starting a fire in the hospital. While they fought, they failed to notice the EVO virus fully take over to protect its host by turning into a giant bug monster with acid spit. Chasing after the EVO, Rex again tried to heal it but the patches he touched quickly regenerated before Rex's nanites could finish their work. Running out of options, Rex remembered Holiday's words about the victim being Patient Zero and realized they were in fact dealing with two EVOs The giant monster they were facing was the virus itself and the man was its host which it was defending. Getting White Knight to distract it, Rex allowed the creature to swallow him so he could get at the host who was still unconscious in a coma. Using his nanites, Rex was then able to wake the man, deactivate his nanites and stop the virus beast which melted away. Appearances Season One *118. "Plague" References Category:Characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Male characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Human E.V.O.s